The Proposal
by 00Zero
Summary: Sesshomaru over heard a man proposed to Rin and make him realized his own feelings. But is it already too late? If so, what will he do? R


**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Pammazola, thank so much for the help. **

**Still in writers block mood. These few stories I have published are those I have written a week ago and just got them back after the edited. Any way review please. Also help me achieved my dram of getting 100 reviews on "Short And Sweet"  Thanks !**

* * *

"Come on, say it," Rin's lively voice hit Sesshomaru's ears and drew his attention to her whereabouts. He was on his way to see her. He had arrived two days earlier than his monthly routine visits.

She was now sitting under a big tree of pink blossom flowers with a young man.

"Let me hear it," she encouraged the man with her graceful smile.

He responded with a small smile of his own. He then nervously started while Rin's smile never creased and she nodded her head in encouragement for him to continue.

Sesshomaru would normally not eavesdrop on anyone, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He stood a few good yards away inside the forest, but with his keen demon ears and eyes he could hear and see the humans clearly.

The man drew in a deep breath, taking Rin's soft delicate hands into his.

Sesshomaru was at first surprised to see such a thing. He knew she was of age, but in his eyes, it was as if she would forever be a child. She wouldn't show any affection to any male (other than himself). Or so he thought.

_How dare a filthy human touch her hands!_

But what truly surprised him was the fact that she allowed such an action.

"Since the day I laid eyes on you three years ago, I knew you were the one," his eyes searched into her bright and sunny ones.

_She is smiling_!

As if she was anticipating this. Sesshomaru fought an urged of wanting to chop those hands off of the man.

"After getting to know you, being by your side, it only proves how right I was. How strong my feelings are for you. I want to share the rest of my life with you and you alone. I want to wake up with you by my side every morning until the day our faces are full of wrinkles. I am hoping that you are feeling the same way as me," he paused, observing her with anxiously. "Will you marry me?" His browns knitted together with apprehension.

Rin's smile widened.

Sesshomaru's heart clenched inside his wide, strong chest. It was an unfamiliar feeling that felt as if the whole world had just collided. He wanted to snatch Rin away from that filthy man once and for all.

His heart was in pain and he didn't know why. But he wasn't stupid. The lump in his throat tightening and his body felt weak at the thought of losing her. He knew these feelings. The feelings of wanting something so badly and not being able have it.

He wanted Rin!

"That's so sweet." Rin's voice stabbed more daggers into Sesshomaru's cold heart.

"You think?" The male's voice was hopeful.

At that moment Sesshomaru decided to let his presence be known. He could not let her say 'yes'. Even if for but a mere minute longer, he would not let her say it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed in excitement, standing up as she noticed the white figure had emerged out of the forest.

He gracefully walked toward Rin, as if to show the young human male how much greater he was in comparison.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is Hisashi. Hisashi, this is Lord Sesshomaru," the young woman happily introduced the two. Once Sesshomaru had reached them, the human male bowed respectfully while the demon lord completely ignored him.

Sensing an unwelcoming aura (no, _murderous_ aura would be more accurate) from Sesshomaru, Hisashi was smart enough to excuse himself from them.

"You were proposed to," the great dog demon stated after a long while, staring out into the forest in spring season.

"You heard?" Her expression was that of shock. His silence was her answer. She continued: "It's not what it looks like!" She blushed and rushed, trying to explain herself. He remained indifferent (only in appearance, though).

"Hisashi was using me as a practice partner before he would propose to his longtime lover, Ayume."

Hearing her explanation, he found he could breathe easier, even though he did not notice having a hard time with it before.

"He is my friend and he want to know what I would think about his proposal, that's all."

Her cheeks flush red with the blood that was rushing from her racing heart. She wasn't sure what her lord was thinking because he was had his back to her.

"What about you?" his cold voice ran though her ears, which mean, _Are you going to be marry anytime soon_?

She fell silent, her one foot digging into the dirt, her hands were picking at her nails, and tears were threatening to fall down from her beautiful big eyes.

"Rin," he demanded in his authoritative voice. He needed to know if she was thinking of marrying any male.

"I-I was hoping that you would offer to have me return with you." She was afraid that he would not take her back.

And with that one sentence his painful chest was replace with something entirely different; happiness.

Indeed.

It was time she joined once more.

12-19-12


End file.
